A tale of Pink
by Swordon
Summary: The life of Pinkie and Oncie. Kind of just the story of how they met. Other characters included, Ryan is Cry (ChaoticMonki)
1. A new life

A Tale of Pink

**By the way, before I head this story of I want to say all the character's in this will be !Human, no human on pony action.**

**A new Life**

"_Do you have to go?" Dash asked with sad face. Pinkie turned to face her, giving her a forced smile. "Dashie, it's a little late to ask now." Looking down she responded to her answer. "I just wish our time together was longer I guess…" In an effort to cheer her up, she threw confetti ever, in return from Dashi she got a small smile and short giggle. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again soon" She told her with a small kiss on her cheek, she turned and left Ponyville, her home, forever._

It seemed like just yesterday she left Ponyville and her…Ex-girlfriend. She shuddered at the name and the memory. Having to leave Dashi was one of the hardest things she had ever done, but it for the best of both of them. "_Besides, Dashis probably better off with someone else." _She thought to herself. "And it's not like I won't ever fall in love again!" She said continuing her sentence out loud, gaining a few wary eyes from the other visiting park members. Not paying any attention to the ones who had their eyes her, she started her walk home. "_It's not far I can manage, Besides, I should probably get home and start unpacking." _She told herself.

"_Midnight…" _She pondered as she looked at the clock. _"I should probably get some sleep." _She looked around at the mess before her eyes. With merely a few books and decorations on her shelves and her sheet less bed, she had barely gotten any work done. With a heavy sigh, she dragged herself to bed mumbling over her words. "Maybe I'll meet new friends tomorrow…" and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	2. How I met your Father

How I met your father

_*Knock, Knock, Knock* _"Mphh…" The pink haired girl slurred in her sleep. The same three knocks repeated themselves. _*Knock, Knock, Knock* _"You little-"She jolted up awake from her dreams and yelled. "WHO IS IT!?" She could her the person at the door shuffle, while she herself was a little taken back by her tone.

Jumping out bed and grabbed her robe, draping it over her pajamas and raced open the door. "Sorry, sorry, just a little tired is all!" She stammered. "It's no big deal really, I'm like that myself in the morning" Her face turning red, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and took a look at the young man before her. Slick brown hair covered the top of his head with dull blue eyes and a crooked nose on his face. With his unusual pale complexion, he looked almost dead. It didn't take long before she realized she was staring. "Oh, my name is Pinkie pie, can I help you?" He replied in a friendly tone. "I'm Ryan, I live across the street and wanted to meet the new neighbor." Red began to creep across his cheeks as he smiled at her. He couldn't help but look at her.

Though she didn't realize why at first, she looked like a mess. Her hair puffy and curly then usual with a few strands loose here and there._ "Probably just the results of bedhead, though my robe probably doesn't help my appearance" _She criticized herself before looking back up at the man before her and realized he hadn't stopped staring. "Um,.. Sir, are you all right?" Her question was enough to snap him out of his staring. Locking his eyes with hers, he told her. "Wha- oh yes I'm fine" Breaking their gaze, she took a firm hold of the doorknob. "I should probably get dressed, I have a long day ahead of me" She said, stammering over her words. Thankfully, he took the message and the traded goodbyes. She waited until he closed the door to his own house before closing her own. She leaned against the door and raised a hand up to her cheeks.

They were burning.


	3. A face I can't forget

A tale of Pink

A face I can't forget

After getting dressed, she decided to get breakfast before unpacking anymore. "_If only there was just a box left to do, maybe I should just spend the day unpacking"_ Though she didn't have any time to change her mind as she ran into someone while turning the corner. "Omph!" She fell on her behind and looked up with a cloud of pink hair blocking her view. "Hey!" Clearing her view of hair, she got a better look at the man before her. He had nice black hair and bright blue eyes, similar to her own. His button up shirt and vest gave him a causal look. "Hey." She said with a more casual tone. "Are you ok?" He asked as he picked up his gray hat and placed it on his head. She wanted to reply but couldn't get the words out. All she could do was gaze into his eyes. Eventually he repeated his question not breaking their gaze. "Oh yes I'm fine just great" she said with a smile. "Good, I'm the Onc-ler." He said. "I-I'm Pinkie P-pie." She stammered. Though she hadn't stopped blushing from the time they meet, she was sure a faint hue of red had also began to crawl across his cheeks. I it felt like hours went by as the gazed into each other's eyes. She looked into them, no, swam in them, treasuring every part of his eyes and their beautiful ocean blue color.

He didn't know what to do, all he could do was stare at her. Everything about her was beautiful. Her curly pink hair, her voice that of an angel with its squeaking to remind him she was still human. Her eyes were what tied it all together, their beautiful sky blue color was breathtaking, and her smile…

Eventually she snapped herself out of her thoughts and stood up. Or at least try to whilst she fell on her bum again. As the instincts of being a gentleman, he quickly stood and helped her up. She looked at him once they stood and their eyes locked. Not wanting to start clock of another hour of staring, she spoke. "Um …I-uh…I was on my w-way to breakfast if you would like to join me." She said, fruitlessly waiting for a reply. "Wha- Oh, of course!" He said, his face growing redder by the minute. He then held out his hand and she took it without any hesitation. "Lead the way." He said. And with that they headed down the sidewalk, hand in hand.


End file.
